Temptation
by Destiny Writes
Summary: Grinding. It was like sex with your clothes on. Echizen never liked grinding, so why was he there? And what would happen to him? OT5 maaaaybe OT6. Give it a try?
1. Alcohol never helps

Why was he here again?

Echizen looked around the room from his spot on the wall, bodies pressed so tightly together, in a mock attempt at dancing. Scoffing he tore his gaze away, what they were doing was hardly dancing anymore, Echizen was surprised that everyone on the dance floor was still wearing clothes. He surveyed around the dance floor, to the others who, like himself, were playing bumpy wall paper. He could spot Tezuka talking to Yukimura off in the corner farthest away from the music. Sanada not too far behind. Even now that Yukimura had been cured, Sanada still followed like a cautious body guard. His eyes lingered on his bucho, more than he would have liked. Upon returning from America, and after skipping a grade and entering high school, he had come to realize his feelings for the tennis captain. He had known a long time, but always chose to ignore his feelings, and pretend they didn't exist. However he knew he couldn't keep going on pretending they weren't there forever. Though Tezuka wasn't the only one he held feeling for. Not by a long shot, especially since he knew he had no chance with him. After all, shortly after he realized his feelings, it was announced that Tezuka was going out with Fuji.

Fuji Syuusuke, the tennis genius that never showed his weakness to anyone, also caught Echizen s interest. That, and his hormones. The day that Fuji and himself had a match, which to this day was still unfinished, he also harbored feelings for him, as well as Tezuka. The same time he accepted his feeling for Tezuka he decided to accept his feelings for Fuji. It wasn't like he loved them or anything. He just held a strong affection for those two. Well, those two and another two. Who also were a couple. Echizen had the worst of luck when it came to anything asides from tennis. But tennis didn't have luck. It had hours of practice and drills. There was no luck in tennis in Echizen s books. One was either good or bad, if someone who was a fantastic player decided to stay up late all night practicing, to lose to an amateur the next day, it wasn't luck for the amateur, it was stupidity on behalf of the other tennis player. But in everything else, there was luck, and Echizen came to the easy conclusion, he had no luck.

Not only were Tezuka and Fuji in a relationship, with each other, his other interests were in a relationship with each other. Though, with Fuji and Tezuka one could see it coming, however this other couple was a 1/100 shot for guessing. And like Echizen said earlier, he had no luck. So when it was announce that these two were a couple, Echizen could have laughed. In fact he did, I mean who would believe that Sanada and Atobe were going out. It seemed like they never got on each others good side, but hell, Echizen never got on the good side of anyone at first. Echizen had first hated Atobe, he was the person who broke, scratch that, even at that point, Tezuka was never broken, Atobe was the person who had injured Tezuka to the point of risking his tennis career. And Echizen, who subconsciously knew his feeling for Tezuka could never like such a person. It wasn't until his match with Atobe that he started to like the Monkey King. At this point Echizen was starting to notice a pattern, half of him wanted to stay far away from all good tennis players, yet half of him, the winning half, always forced him to challenge them. So when Sanada came along, he didn't care, instead he followed his instincts and challenged Sanada right off the bat. After his defeat against the Emperor, Sanada haunted his mind, one of the only people to beat him aside from Tezuka and his Father. It was natural that his mind often focused on the cold Emperor, however he started to get concerned when his mind couldn't stop thinking about him, even after he had won the match in Nationals.

In all Echizen could say he had it bad. Not only did he had affection for four people, but all four of those people were in a relationship. Divided perfectly into two couples, there was no room for him. Not that he wanted in, after all, it was just a strong feeling of like, just his hormones acting up, it wasn't like he loved them or anything. It wasn't like he was broken and in a pitiful state now that they were all unavailable. He was Echizen Ryoma, and he would be damned before he fell to that state. But right now he wasn't so sure.

Atobe had thrown a large party and gathering for Rikkaidai, Seigaku, and Hyoutei. Letting each member of the team invite whomever they wanted. Echizen wouldn't have even come if it hadn't been for Inui and his stupid juice. That thing should be registered as a toxic bio hazard, and used in military research, in hopes to find a way to harness it's terrible powers into a weapon. Then no one would mess with Japan. Speaking of Inui, and the rest of the team for that matter, he doubted anyone was keeping tabs on him, after all they looked like they were having such a great time on the dance floor. Echizen quickly did a search, to see if he could find anyone close enough to stop his newest plan. In tennis one had to make quick decisions and that's what Echizen did, seeing no one, he started to make a dash for the door. Well, not a dash so much as a swift walk, he wanted out, and fast, but not at the cost of getting caught. He walked past the punch table, which had probably been spiked a long time ago by Momo, he knew not to take any punch as soon as he got in there, and continued along the wall, as if trying to blend into it. The music getting louder as he got closer to the door. He was only a few steps away from the back door, which had been propped open to allow some air into the hot room, maybe Echizen s luck was changing? Three steps, two steps, one step, and free! Echizen stepped out side, and inhaled the pure fresh air of freedom.

However a voice interrupted his victory breath, "Going somewhere already? It s only been a half hour since it started. Is everything O.K. Echizen-san?" A familiar voice said. Echizen tensed, his mind already knew who it was, and if that person was following him, then the person whom he was dancing with moments ago surely wasn't far behind.

"Hey, is Ochibi-chan leaving already Oishi?" Sometimes Echizen really hated it when he was right. He didn't even have to turn around as he could practically feel the worried foot-steps of Oishi and the eager steps of Eiji. His escape was short lived, and now he wouldn't be able to try another attempt for at least another hour. Echizen let out a long sigh, feeling his breath of freedom escape with each second.

"No Oishi-sempai, just getting some fresh air." He explained with a lie, he turned around to the mother hen, as if to show that there was no injury on the boy. Echizen would have said something like his father was sick or something lame like that to try and get home, but he didn't want the others going and checking and having his lie exposed, and the fact he didn't have a phone on him, would make his story less believable. Echizen hated to accept defeat, but sometimes he had to pick and chose his battles. He was regretting his decision as soon as he felt Eiji attach himself on Echizen.

Eiji was grinning, "Can't handle the heat Ochibi-chan?! I barely even saw you dancing!" Eiji pointed out. Echizen knew that it was a jest at him. Eiji was trying to get Echizen riled up so that he would dance, because no matter how hard anyone looked. No one could see Echizen dancing, he was in the same spot for the past half hour. He could hear Oishi s worried comments about Eiji hanging off of Echizen. Saying thing like, Echizen came out for air not to be mauled. And other little comments like that. And while Echizen liked the fact that it made Eiji let go, Echizen hated being doted on.

Taking in another breath he spoke, "Mada Mada Dane, Oishi-sempai. I'm fine. Let's go back in." He would have loved to let the other two go in while he made another attempt at escape but he knew that Oishi would want to stay out here, and if Oishi was out here, then his boyfriend, Eiji, would be too. And depriving Eiji of his dancing partner resulted in nothing good. So back into hell Echizen went, better than into the strangle hold of Eiji. Oishi was uneasy with going back in, he wanted to make sure Echizen was okay, but he didn't push on the younger, especially since everyone knew how much he hated being questioned. But Oishi swore to himself, that he would keep an eye on Echizen for another few minutes. Eiji celebrated by jumping up and down in his usual excited manner. Echizen went back in, I m going to get some punch, you two go dance. He said trying to get them off of his back. Eiji took the opportunity to steal Oishi back onto the dance floor, and Echizen breathed in relief now that no one was breathing down his neck at his attempted escape.

Or not. Bad luck strikes again. "Ore-sama saw that brat." Great. Just Great, Atobe himself happened to see his escape, and everyone knew how much the diva thought highly of himself. Just the thought of someone trying to escape his party must be astounding to the Monkey king.

"Saw what Monkey King? I was just getting some air." He explained trying to get him away. He hadn't even turned around yet, and someone else was interrogating him. Jeez, that was his last time at trying to leave. Okay, maybe not, but he would do it better next time, and not get caught.

Atobe scoffed at Echizen, who now had just turned around. "I wasn't born yesterday brat. Surely I know when someone is trying to make an escape. I've done it myself a few times at my fathers business parties. The man can't seem to accept the fact that Genichirou and I are in a relationship." Echizen cringed, he already knew that. Why did the Monkey king find it necessary to bring up his relationship? However he just pushed it off and walked past Atobe.

"Well, it didn't work, so you don t have to worry. Now go bother someone else." Echizen said tiredly. Just talking to Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji or Sanada took away more energy that he liked. He tried to keep things short and sweet. Short anyways. Atobe scoffed once more, in a dignified way, and how one can scoff dignifying was beyond Echizen.

Putting his hand on Echizen s shoulder Atobe turned the kid towards him. "And why would you, or anyone else for that matter, try to escape from one of my parties?" He questioned. Echizen almost wanted to tell him that his party was boring, well, to him it was, and that he had no interest in being here, but then he would have to listen to the diva rant about how his parties were not boring. And that was something he would not want to do.

"I don't dance." He explained in a short quick sentence. It wasn't to say that he couldn't, after all it looked like all one had to do was sway their hips and bash it into someone rear or privates, but rather that he didn't. He didn't want to, he saw no pleasure out of it, and he had no reason to, everyone he had an interest in was taken and there was no need to raise his hopes up. And there was no way in hell was he going to dance like that with someone he didn't know, and the rest of the team had partners. So Echizen, didn't dance.

Atobe laughed. "Is that it?" Echizen grit his teeth. Of course, why else would he be trying to run away, because he was afraid that he would get kidnapped? Hell, Echizen had a lot of pent up anger and he would love for a reason to beat someone up. He may be small, but he sure as hell packed a punch, just ask those kids that he played basketball with when he was younger, taught them a lesson. But before Echizen could get out a reply, Atobe grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the dance floor. Now wasn't Echizen just saying how he wouldn't get kidnapped? He tried to pull away his wrist but failed, he should have known better, tennis players had a very good grip on things. Atobe got about three quarters in before he stopped and pulled Echizen's back against his chest. "Try to keep up brat." Atobe said putting his hand on Echizen's hips. Echizen's heart started to beat faster, his body wanting nothing more than to agree with Atobe's command. But Echizen knew better than to let his body have control in a situation like this. The beat in the song picked up and started to go faster. He decided one song. That was it. His hips started to sway from side to side in a quick motion, surprising Atobe at first, but he surprised so many people so much, that they tended to just move on and accept it. He started to grind into Atobe, the feeling foreign to him but Atobe didn't correct him, so he must have been doing it right. His hands reached up slowly, as if looking for something to do, something to grab onto, when the found Atobe s neck.

Echizen rested his head on Atobe's right shoulder as his left arm wrapped around Atobe s neck. His right hand held Atobe's right hand on his hip. He was biting his lip not to let out a moan. Now he knew why people danced like this.

He could feel the song start to slow down and change, and he slowed down as well. Atobe was left stunned that Echizen could dance like that, hadn't the brat said he couldn't dance? And as if Echizen was reading his mind he spoke. "I said I don't dance. Not that I can't." And with that he made his way through the crowd, to a newer place on the wall, hopefully far enough that the Monkey king wouldn't follow. Though against his better judgment he took a glass of punch, even if it was spiked surely Echizen could handle one glass, and he was so thirsty right now he didn't particularly care. He took a sip and the drink burned as it went down his throat but it was cold and what he needed. He looked back to where Tezuka, Yukimura and Sanada were the last time he saw them, he saw that Tezuka had left and that it was just Yukimura and Sanada, though not for long as he saw the Monkey King head towards Sanada. Echizen let out a grin, it looked like his dancing was damn fine, even from this distance, he could tell that Atobe was flushed. He saw him lean over to Sanada and say something, but he couldn't read lips. The next thing he saw Atobe start to pull Sanada towards the dance floor, as Sanada excused himself from Yukimura.

Well, damn. Echizen dance so well that he warmed Atobe up for Sanada. Marvelous. The boy took another sip of his drink only to find that there was nothing left. When had he finished that? He thought about it for a moment and then decided to get another drink, that one had barely affected him, and surely another couldn't hurt. Hell, he was an Echizen and if he was anything like his father, which he protested strongly, he could probably hold his liquor. He leaned against the wall, letting out a small sigh, he should never have danced with Atobe, because now all he wanted to do is dance. But he would stay strong, or at least he told himself that. He looked over to where Yukimura was last time he saw him, but couldn't find him, he looked around the area but still couldn't find him. Oh well, he just admired Yukimura s tennis, no matter how twisted it was. He luckily was already interesting in another sadist, and that was one to many. He took another sip from his drink, it went down just as easy as the last one did.

"Looking for me, Echizen-san?" A soft voice asked. Echizen would have jumped if he was not Echizen, so instead of jumping he simply turned around, to the captain of Rikkaidai. "And why might you be over here all alone? After hearing about how well you danced from Atobe-san I was sure you d be out on the floor." He said, luckily louder than his usual voice, because of the music Echizen wouldn't have hear him if he spoke normally.

Echizen didn't let a blush betray his emotions, instead he let the blood rush to his face due to alcohol. That's what it was. "Ah, I don t dance. I was just teaching a lesson to the Monkey King." He stated. He didn't want Yukimura getting any ideas, because with the captain he had a feeling that his secrets about his interest in the others wouldn't stay secret for long around him.

Yukimura let out a sly grin, and Echizen put his cup down. Enough of that, especially since Yukimura was planning something. He didn't need to be sober to see that, so getting drunk wouldn't help him any, it would be better to put the cup down before it got him into more trouble than he could handle. "Well, his lesson looked and sounded very pleasurable." Yukimura stepped forward, Echizen didn't budge, he had heard about this kind of scenario before, and backing up would not help him any. So he let Yukimura approach him. The elder leaned down, his mouth right by Echizen's ear. "Perhaps you could teach me, Echizen-sensei." Yukimura whispered into Echizen s ear. The younger let out a shiver, the way that Yukimura had said that had definitely not helped his resolve to not dance. But as he was arguing with his head and his body, Yukimura had already made the decision for him, and dragged him to the dance floor before he could realize what was happening.

Echizen had mentally cursed, he could have sworn earlier he wasn't going to get kidnapped, and yet here he was again, being dragged away from where he wanted to be. He decided at that moment to change what he had said to; he wouldn't get kidnapped by anyone, unless they were a tennis playing with a fantastic grip. Yukimura danced differently than the Monkey King did. Yukimura danced face to face, Echizen was still fairly new to grinding, good at it, but still new. So he let Yukimura lead for the first few seconds until he got the feeling of it, though Echizen had wondered when Yukimura had wedged his leg in between his own. Though he feeling of Yukimura's thigh brushing up against privates sent shivers down his spine, and once again he had to bite back a moan. The beat picked up and both Yukimura's and Echizen s hips followed flawlessly, as if they had been doing this for hours rather than minutes.

As the song started to change, Echizen was going to try the same thing he did with the Monkey King, flee. However as he tried to back up, he bumped into someone else s chest. He went to go for an apology. "Sor-" When he was interrupted.

"No need Echizen-kun. If you wanted to dance with me, you should have asked." This new voice made him freeze up. He could feel arms wrap around him and he knew then and there he had no chance of escape, even if he did, the approaching Yukimura, whom he had tried to ditch just seconds ago, blocked him in from the front. Great just great. Echizen really hated his luck.

He didn't even try to fight it anymore, his body had finally won. He murmured out a "Hi Fuji-sempai" before the next song started. Echizen was on high alert now though, he was trapped in between two well-known sadists. Who knows what would happen to him now.

---

Author: Hello there! So my newest story. I think I've decided _**not**_ to continue my other stories. I actually want to take them down, I dislike them very much, but because I know some people like them, for reasons lost on me, I will keep them up.

But I won't be continuing them. Sorry to anyone who wanted me too.

Anyways, out with the old in with the new. So another OT5 coming your way... go figure.  
I think I've improved my writing, if not just a small amount.

Love it? Hate it?

Leave me a comment!

Destiny Writes.


	2. Dare to Dance?

He was hot. Really, really hot. He couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol from earlier or if it was from the two bodies in which he was currently sandwiched between. The way Yukimura's thigh would slightly touch his privates, that sent shivers of pleasure through his body, and the way Fuji constantly grinded his with Echizen's ass, both made him bite his lip harder and harder. He would not give in, he was a strong opponent and would not let Yukimura, or Fuji take control. So he kept his head up high and danced with them move for move, face to almost face. It went like that for the next few songs, an unspoken challenge between them as if daring the other to give in and give up the control.

Echizen almost jumped as he felt a hand reach out to his stomach. His head turned around to see Tezuka grinding into Fuji, who had his head lolled back onto Tezuka's shoulder. Echizen saw as Fuji's tongue started to dart out and lick Tezuka's neck and ripped his eyes from the scene, suddenly becoming re-aware of the fact that Fuji and Tezuka were going out. He looked to Yukimura, who was also watching the scene, and muttered out a small "Getting a drink." Before he skilfully took advantage of Fuji's and Yukimura's divided attention. He could hear a shout from Yukimura fade through the music, but Echizen continued to move away.

He made it to the punch table, which now had water bottles as well as the punch. He grabbed a bottle and chugged it down, then continued to move along. He didn't want to stay in one spot. He thought back to the previous scene, he had acted stupidly, letting his hormones take over. He had forgotten that to Fuji it was just dancing, he already had Tezuka. And he didn't want to start to get any feelings for Yukimura, four people where enough people to like, he didn't need a fifth. He kicked an empty cup on the ground, venting his frustrations. He needed to leave, around an hour ago. He quickly looked to the floor, trying to spot Oishi, this time the mother hen of Seigaku wouldn't stop his escape.

When he couldn't see the doubles player he made a break for it. Even if he was spotted, he would keep going. He didn't want to be here in the first place, and it wasn't doing him any good to stay. He had made it to the speakers when a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back strongly. He let out a low growl of annoyance. He was angry over the fact that everyone kept grabbing him, as if he was a doll, and then ripped his grip from the persons hand. "What?!" He shouted, not even bothering to see who it was. After a moment of silence he looked up to see that it was Sanada in front of him and he muttered out a curse. Of all people to find he. Hell, the Monkey King would have been a better choice, but no, it was Sanada. Yukimura's right hand man. Echizen felt his chance of escaping decrease with each passing second.

"Yukimura is looking for you." He said in his deep voice. Echizen gave out his trade mark scoff. Why did it have to be Sanada? Echizen hated his luck.

"And?" He drawled out, not wanting to confront Yukimu

ra just yet, he'd rather get home and play with Karupin. She was the only thing he needed, her and tennis. Screw this dance, and all these stupid feelings it brought up. No, he just needed to sit and pay with Karupin, undisturbed by people.

Great. It won't be long until he's called the crazy cat lad.

Sanada sighed at the younger. "He looked like he had something important to talk about." Echizen knew that Sanada was concerned for his bucho. He usually was, with the his wish-washy health. Echizen started looking for Atobe, surely Sanada had broken away from the diva once he saw Yukimura, and it wouldn't be long until the Monkey King came looking for Sanada. They did look like they were having fun dancing earlier, right after Echizen left the monkey king, which wasn't too long ago, or so he thought .

Echizen exhaled, not in a sigh, but a normal breath. "Thanks, I'll keep an eye out for him. Now if you'll excuse m--"

"Trying to leave again brat?" The Atobe heir spoke. "Didn't you already fail at that tonight?" He asked, almost bored. Echizen almost felt like pouting, instead he settled for a frown.

He cleared his throat, neither of two could hear it over the music luckily enough for him. "Yeah, and it's for the same reason. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to continue with my escape." He said in a loud, clear voice, as he then swiftly moved between the two towards the door. However it would never be that easy for Echizen, no matter what the situation. It was mere seconds before he felt a hand on each wrist, Atobe grabbing one, Sanada grabbing the other. Echizen groaned, why couldn't people leave him alone?

Atobe was the first to speak. "As if brat. Seigaku would have our heads if we let their baby of the team leave. And I quite value my life." He spoke, in a demanding voice. Echizen was starting to notice that the two lovers were sharing more traits then he would have liked. Moving in sync, Sanada expanding his speech capabilities and Atobe getting a stronger grip, due to slightly larger muscles. He knew right then and there. This pair would be his downfall, and he was never good at doubles.

"I'm not the baby, and I can take care of myself." He said ripping his wrist free from Atobe's grasp, but not Sanada's unfortunately, apparently the same trick wouldn't work twice on him. "Let go." He said his eyes trying to stare Sanada down, but the older teen wouldn't back down.

Now it was Atobe's turn to scoff. "Yes, because you seem to be doing such a fine job of that right now." Echizen's ears heated up at the tips. He bet that Atobe couldn't get out of Sanada's grasp either, but held back his retort, and waited for the Atobe heir to continue. He would most likely offer a deal to Echizen, he could only hope it involved tennis. "But, Sanada and myself will be more that willing to let you go if you can prove to us that you will be fine." Echizen could feel Sanada's grip tighten, he almost winced in pain. Apparently Sanada didn't like this idea. "All you have to do is keep up with both Sanada and I for 5 song."

Echizen paled. First off, dancing never lead him in a good direction, and second it left a large window of opportunity for Yukimura to stumble upon them, and third, both Sanada and Atobe? Fine then. Echizen would make Atobe regret his words. "Fine. As soon as the fifth song is done, I'm gone. No complaints." He said steeling himself for this challenge. Atobe was too happy for Echizen's liking, and slightly started to regret his decision, but he would not back down. Even if he just signed himself a deal with two devils.

Atobe lead them to a part of the dance floor that was fairly spaced out when Echizen started dancing by himself, shaking his hips left and right, mimicking those around him. His reasoning was that Atobe didn't say what kind of dancing, so he didn't _have_ to grind. However his plan backfired on him. Quickly. Atobe suddenly appeared behind him, hands on Echizen's hips, and Sanada came in from the front, like Yukimura had done, moments ago. Echizen frowned slightly at how similar at how the two were, but the frown was wiped off his face as Sanada proved that his dancing was completely different from Atobe's. Sanada practically made Echizen ride his high. That, and Sanada was grinding him so hard into Atobe, he could hear the diva let out a small moan, as he grinded the rookie's rear with the same amount of intensity.

Echizen barely had time to breathe between the sensations, let alone try and keep up. If this was a tennis game, it would definitely be 15-0, with the Atobe-Sanada pair leading. Just what had Echizen agreed to?

--

Two songs down, and Echizen was starting to get used to the pace. His head was feeing so heavy though, he had to rest it on Atobe's shoulder, but his hips stayed strong. However he suddenly felt a very strong predatory gaze directed at him, and it wasn't coming from either Atobe or Sanada. His head shot up, barely avoiding Atobe's chin, as he tried to look for the source.

He let out a shiver against Atobe's chest as two sapphire eyes narrowed on him. A pair of honey brown eyes and a pair of steel blue eyes then followed suit. Suddenly he felt very trapped. Very, very trapped. His body started to tense as the counter genius in the middle started advancing towards their small group. Something in his sapphire eyes, especially with the way he was looking at Echizen, made the rookie feel uncomfortable. And here he was regretting meeting up with Yukimura, he should have realized that one, no matter how uncomfortable, should not interrupt Fuji Syuusuke's fun. Ever.

Echizen tried to move from in between the two, when Atobe's grip on his hips tightened. "Surely you can count. We haven't reached 5 yet." He said mockingly. Echizen wanted to come up with something witty, but couldn't find the words. His mouth moved a few times, open and close, open and close. "Keep doing that, and I'll put your mouth to good use." Another shiver, Echizen didn't even know who said it, his eyes unable to tear away from Fuji. It would only be a few more seconds before he, Tezuka, and Yukimura made it to their little group.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Echizen wished he had properly said goodbye to Karupin, and that he beat his father in tennis. Six. Seven. Eight. Echizen steeled himself, he would take whatever Fuji threw at him. Nine. Ten. "Saa, Atobe-kun, Sanada-kun. It seems as if you've caught our run away. You've trapped him so well, perhaps you'd like to help in his punishment?" Or not. Fuji's index finger slowly trailer across Echizen's jaw line, making his head turn to face his sempai's face. "Now, dear Echizen-kun, perhaps you could enlighten us as to why you left ever so quickly with out explaining? You had us worried."

Yup. Echizen still hated his luck. However, even though he was almost scared out of his wits, he wouldn't falter at such a critical moment. "I went to get a drink, you must not have hear me over the music." He said. It wasn't a lie, he had got a drink, and they probably didn't hear him over the music. He simply and conveniently left out the fact he tried to leave the party, for a second time.

"And then tried to escape my party. Brat." Atobe said, truly offended, as he continued to dance, luckily it was a slower song, so it was easier for Fuji to talk with Echizen, without having Sanada pound the boy into Atobe.

At this Echizen visibly tensed, Tezuka had looked at the rookie, as if wanting to help, but not wanting to cross Fuji. Echizen could understand the hesitance, and could bring himself to get upset with his bucho. "Aah? Tried to leave? Without telling any of us? Perhaps we should tie you up. That would stop you from leaving." Somehow, especially the way Fuji's licked his lips, Echizen had a feeling that Fuji would love to tie up Echizen. Call it a hunch. "But the rope is in my cabin. Perhaps, we'll have to come up with a more convenient punishment." Fuji spoke into Echizen's ear. The rookie didn't doubt for a moment that his senior had the rope in his room.

The senior paused for a moment. "Ah, I have the perfect idea. Atobe, if you wouldn't mind." He said, Atobe backed up slightly, giving Fuji enough room to slide in. Then Atobe started to dance with Fuji. Atobe was surprised at how easily and how well, Fuji kept the pace with Atobe. Though, that question was pushed to the back of his mind as he watch Fuji's hands slip around Echizen's stomach, and his mouth go for the rookie's neck.

Echizen felt Fuji slide in behind him, but with Sanada he couldn't stop to see what Fuji was going to do. He felt the hands wrap around his stomach, and then hot breath on his neck. He had the sensation to swat Fuji's head away, but as soon as Fuji placed his lips on Echizen's neck, the younger let out a moan, and his head fell onto Fuji's shoulder, and his hands rested on Sanada's chest. Echizen barely could form coherent thoughts, let alone voice a protest.

Fuji's head lifted from the rookie's neck with a genuine Cheshire cat smile. "Echizen, are you sensitive?" After a moment of no response from the boy, aside from panting, he leaned down and licked Echizen's earlobe. The shortest player, replied with a heavy drawn-out pant. Fuji's smile grew even large, if possible. "Wonderful." He said under his breath. Echizen, by now, having the voice so close to him started to realise the danger. His head shot up, trying to see how bad the damage was.

Touching the sore red mark he cranked his head around. "Fuji-sempai! You gave me a hickey!" He scolded the elder teen, only to have a smile in return.

"Why yes I did. Unless you have a turtle neck, or a scarf near by, I doubt you'd want to try an escape anytime soon." He explained. Echizen tensed. The genius had trapped him here. It would take the rest of the weekend for the mark to disappear.

"But sempai! I have to go home tomorrow, what will my parents think?" He questions hotly. Fuji chuckled. Echizen did not like the sound of that, at all.

"Ah right. I forgot that to others it was a secret. This is a tennis training camp, members of Seigaku, Rikkaidai, and Hyoutei will be separated into groups of 6 for the month, learning things from each other, coincidentally those groups are also bunk mates . Your parents have already been informed and have sent extra clothing." Echizen paled. He quickly counted the group he was surrounded by,

"Let me guess. We just happened to be one of the groups of six." He said dread starting to rise with each sentence.

Fuji nodded. "You've got that right. Now let's have fun, shall we?" Fuji spoke.

Sometimes Echizen really, really, really, hated his luck.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Alright another chapter done. It feels slightly filler, and it's shorter, but considering that I just came across a plot like 10 minutes ago. (This was originally going to be a one/two/multi-shot fic), I think it's a good enough chapter to put up…. Maybe. At least now there is a plot!

And the nine reviews for the first like blew my mind. I didn't think people would like it. I feel the love guys thank you!

I still don't know if this is going to be an OT5 or OT6 it could go either way. So I'm going to leave it up to my reviewers. Vote for either OT5 or OT6 in your review.

And either by next chapter (Chapter 3), depending on how many people vote, or the chapter after that (Chapter 4) I'll finalize the groups.

Please vote!

Oh, and this is unbeta'd just read through multiple times by myself. If you'd like to beta, pm me or leave a comment in a review.

Destiny Writes.


	3. Hot Something

At this point Echizen knew he was, for lack of a more polite word, fucked.

He just found out that not only would he be trapped by the 5 other males around him for the rest of night, but for the next month as well. He tried to crank his head around to the diva in the back. It was all his fault no doubt. Stupid Monkey King wanting to have his surprises. He wondered if anyone else knew, but he doubted it, surely Momo knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut about it. However as he tried to turn around there was more shuffling of their little grind line, and Tezuka and Yukimura were introduced. Tezuka took over Sanada's position in front of the rookie, and Yukimura moved behind Fuji in between Atobe.

Echizen looked at his bucho, who unexpectedly danced just as passionately as Sanada, and felt a shiver run down his spine. It could have been the lighting, or maybe Tezuka had too much punch, which Echizen doubted, but there was something very primal in his chocolate eyes, and with the Tezuka's body language, Echizen barely needed a second guess. He was about to talk his bucho, about his thoughts on the whole camp idea when he felt a mouth on his neck, on the opposite side of Fuji's hickey. Echizen's eyes closed, and he growled. "Fuji-sempai…." He warned, though, it probably didn't sound threatening as Echizen was slightly enjoying the attention.

The counter genius smiled and then spoke, "Not me." He said. And he was true to his word, because as he was talking the mouth on his neck hadn't stopped. Echizen forced himself to open his eyes and look, though he had a good guess about who it was.

Teal hair immediately filled his vision. Echizen let out a small groan as Yukimura bit his neck, leaving a large red mark. Echizen, once getting back to his senses looked at the elders face, which was resting on Fuji's shoulder, for an explanation. Yukimura grinned. "Hey, Fuji wasn't the only one you ditched. Tezuka-san and I were there as well. Don't we get to punish you too?"

Fuji's chuckling filled his ears, whether it was from Yukimura's statement, or the shiver that Echizen gave after it, Echizen didn't know, nor did he want to find out. The genius in question then addressed Tezuka. "Saa, now it's your turn Kunimitsu." He teased. Echizen's eyes raced over to his bucho's, unfortunately to meet opaque lenses, not allowing him to see his bucho's eyes. A trick he must have learned from Inui.

Echizen felt Tezuka start to lean down, it was much more personal having a face to face experience, rather than getting molested from behind. "Oi, bucho, oi!" He said panic in his voice rising as the elder continued his advance. "You don't need to listen to Fu-- Mmph!" He started as a mouth suddenly crashed on his own. Tezuka was forcefully, and effectively shutting the younger up. Echizen gasped as he felt his bucho bite his lower lip, not hard enough to break skin, but fairly hard. Tezuka wasted no time and within seconds he and Echizen were battling for dominance, though with Tezuka's superiority, and experience in the field, it wasn't long before Echizen lost, and gave Tezuka free rein. They broke minutes later, Echizen panting for air, and Tezuka not even affected.

Echizen was caught of guard by that, he figured out of them all, his bucho would be the more reserved one, well, either him or Sanada, but that kiss just proved him wrong. _My first kiss was taken by Tezuka-bucho… _He thought absentmindedly, however Atobe's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oi! I deserve a turn. After all I was the one who first got him to dance, and then I was the first one ditched." Echizen panicked, like hell he would let the others take advantage of him. Sure the alcohol was still giving him a small buzz, but he realized that this was going no where good. He need to get out of this before something else happened, like Sanada coming up with some excuse to molest him.

Life seemed to enjoy picking on him. "Hn, and I was the one who found him."

Echizen almost paused and shouted "Are you serious?!" but he bit his tongue. He could see that he was severely outnumbered in this situation. He decided that he would let them get their so called reward for making his life hell, and then he would set them straight. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, and as much as he tried to push it away, he was enjoying the attention the others were giving him, even if it was in a more physical manner than he usually received. Echizen felt Fuji's hands wrap around his wrists, and Tezuka's arms around his stomach, there was no escape anyways. "Made Made Dane Sempai-tachi. Do your worst, after all it will be the only time you can." He taunted. He didn't want to appear too helpless, he still had a reputation to uphold.

This time Atobe was the one chuckling, not Fuji. "Brat, you make it sound as if you have a choice in the matter." He said as he then descended down onto the rookies lips, Sanada attaching himself onto Echizen's neck, near Yukimura's hickey. A few moments passed and they both broke away.

Echizen clicked his tongue at Atobe. "Made Made, Monkey King. Tezuka is better." He teased the diva, who let out an undignified scoff, and returned to his spot in their little line. Sanada grinned and returned to his spot as well.

For the rest of the night it was fun, a light kiss here and there, but they were only slight brushing of the lips. The group was enjoying the simplicity of dancing, and didn't want to get to far ahead of themselves. Echizen was thankful they all toned it down, because if they had continued, he had a feeling he would have been very violated, very quickly. That, and he was enjoying the dance. Switching partners every so often, yet always remaining in between two people, he actually started to rejoice in coming. Not that he would have told anyone. It was a few hours later when all the lights in the room turned on full, the music slowly dying.

Echizen watched as Atobe made his way up to the DJ's booth with the microphone ready for him. "Thank you for coming. To all guests, there are rooms available for you to rest in until tomorrow morning, when you will be expected to leave. And to all members of Hyoutei, Seigaku, and Rikkaidai, welcome to training camp. For the next month you will be lodging with five other boys. You are expected to teach and train each other, as well as show hospitality. More information will be given out tomorrow. If you don't know your cabin number, seek out your Coach. Lights out in two hours. Dismissed." Echizen laughed, how like Atobe, springing a surprise on everyone and not giving them time to react. The diva then navigated back through the crowd to the group he was dancing with moments ago. "Alright we are the Cabin farthest away from the Camp, because despite the distance, it's the best in quality." A curt nod was given from everyone, Echizen also added a yawn. The thought of a nice shower, or bath if he had the time, and a soft bed enticed his fancy at the moment.

--

The cabin was larger than one would expect. It was more of a two story house, than a cabin. The first floor had a kitchen, dinning room and living room area, and washer and dryer for clothing. It was homey. And then the second floor was the bedroom area and bathroom. Echizen grabbed his duffel bag, which had been placed at the front door with everyone elses and followed Tezuka and Atobe up. It was routine for everyone to get unpacked then they would decided about what was going to happen for the rest of the night.

As Echizen walked his hips still swayed, to an imaginary beat that was still going in his head. He hadn't noticed that he was doing it until Fuji lightly grabbed his rear. "Keep that up, and I might pounce." He warned, Echizen froze up, Fuji didn't bluff. Or at least he hadn't before. He scurried off quickly.

Noticing the room, he saw that there were two large beds and three medium sized dressers. He wondered how sleeping arrangements would work out. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he set on his first task, unpacking. Each of them had to share a dresser, naturally the two couples took a dresser, leaving Yukimura and Echizen to share. Echizen tried to unpack as quickly as he could, and prayed his father hadn't put anything perverse in his belongings. Luckily there was nothing, in fact there were even his favourite bath soaps among his belongings. His mother must have packed for him. He was glad that his luck wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Yukimura had noticed the bath salts and grinned. "Echizen, did you know that there is a hot spring out in the back? You've got to admit, rooming with Atobe does have it's benefits." Echizen looked like a kid in the candy shop with his dad's credit card. Yukimura laughed, which caught the attention of those around him.

Fuji made his way over first, and then addressed the group. "Why don't we all enjoy the hot springs after we are done unpacking? I'll help you wash your back Echizen." Fuji said, though no matter how innocently the elder said it, Echizen didn't quite trust him. No matter, the thought of a hot spring was amazing right now. He finished unpacking his clothes and grabbed one of his favourite salts, and a towel. Turning around he saw that the others were also ready to go to.

Echizen liked to be alone when bathing, but he supposed he couldn't help it right now, not with lights out in an hour. He followed Yukimura outside to the backyard, and was awed by the size. Echizen was uncomfortable with the idea at first because he thought that there wouldn't be any privacy, but with the size of the hot spring all six of them could fit comfortably, and still have their space. Echizen tied his towel around his waist over his cloths, and then took them off. Luckily the towel stayed in place and he still hadn't been exposed. He started to reach for his shirt when two hands aided him in his disrobing. His head turned around, expecting Fuji, but saw Yukimura, clad only in his towel. Behind him, was Fuji getting a wash cloth soapy. He wondered how they got changed so quickly.

Yukimura was always good at reading people. "We changed while you were occupied with the springs. Fuji, and I will help wash your back." Echizen, figuring out that Sanada, Atobe, and Tezuka would be helping each other, couldn't control himself as his head whipped over to look at the other group. He almost regretted doing so, seeing the three, very well built teens made him flush. The way Sanada's hands moved expertly over Atobe's back, turning the diva into a pile of mush, and the way Atobe hung his head on Tezuka's shoulder, with the latter supporting the diva, was definitely a pleasant sight.

He pried his eyes before anyone noticed he was staring.

Suddenly he felt the wash cloth on his back, and Fuji's hands moved with ease. Echizen tensed, he would not give these two the pleasure of finding out his weak spots. Who knows what would happen then? However like Atobe, he too, was losing the fight of self control. He felt Yukimara's hands ghost over his skin, massaging lightly. "Echizen, you should take care of your body more often, your back is full of terrible knots. Sanada will have to work them out later. He gave me the best massages while I was in the hospital. He can probably work out these knots in no time." Yukimara said, Echizen could only nod, not trusting his voice.

He then felt the wash cloth Fuji was holding move to his chest. He went to push the hand away, and grab the cloth himself, but Fuji clicked his tongue. "Saa, Echizen-kun just sit tight. You just might find out how pleasurable it can be to let someone else have control." He taunted with a surprisingly deeper voice than Echizen had remembered. Echizen nodded, the way Fuji stressed the word pleasurable, made him freeze. He bit the inside of his cheek as Fuji washed everywhere but his nipples. He was slightly frustrated that the genius was toying with him, but he was even more frustrated that he was falling into the trap that the genius had set out. He almost started to growl as if to demand that Fuji do the job properly, when he felt the wash cloth scrub over the nipple, he gasped, not expecting the sudden movement. Fuji grinned. "My, my, you _are _sensitive indeed. Splendid." The genius said, making Echizen feel uncomfortable.

Just as Echizen was about to voice his uneasiness, Fuji pinched his left nipple, and Yukimara's hand ghosted over his other nipple. The two elders now full out groping his chest. Echizen was rendered helpless for a moment until a cough, from his beloved Bucho, interrupted the two sadists. "Are you done?" He asked, quick and to the point. Echizen could have sworn that Fuji glared at Tezuka, but it was gone as soon as he blinked.

"Yes we are, just finished in fact." Fuji said, taking a step away from Echizen, letting the boy have some room. Echizen immediately bolted from in between the two and practically dived into the hot springs. He then moved to a spot against the wall, settled himself in, and enjoyed the wonderfulness that was known as hot springs.

It was about 25 minutes until lights out, meaning they had spent 45 minutes in the springs, when they decided to get out. Fuji let out a slight remark about how he hated when his finger became prune-like. Echizen scoffed, he loved that feeling, it meant he had spent just the right amount of time in the springs. He was pleasantly surprised that the others let him enjoy himself without being molested, he supposed that even they could enjoy the solitude of the hot springs. He stood up and followed the others out. However with the water on the floor, and his relaxed state of mind, and the lack of energy due to the dancing earlier, he wasn't so careful with his footing. Managing to slip on some water, Echizen placed his arms in front of his face before impact, well, before the impact that never came. Four strong arms circled around his body. He opened his eyes, he absently wondered when they had shut, to see his bucho and Sanada holding his lithe frame from hitting the floor.

"Are you okay?" They both asked at the same time, which gave Echizen a strong sense of surround sound. Echizen nodded, and attempted to stand up as Tezuka's arms had left his body. Sanada apparently did not approve of this as his arms tightened around the boy and picked him up bridal style. Echizen took a second to realize what had happened and he growled.

"Put me down. Now." Sanada looked unfazed. Echizen got angrier, he was _not_ some little princess needing help every five minutes. "I mean it. I will **not** be carried like this." He was pleasantly surprised when Sanada put him down. He turned around in disbelief, but then was picked up by his armpits, his legs instinctively wrapped around Sanada's waist, and his arms around the elders neck. He felt Sanada's hands reach around his rear. And then they were walking again. He growled.

Sanada held the grin back off of his face as he replied, "I did as you asked." Echizen decided right then and there that Sanada had been around Yukimura too long. He shot a glare to the teal haired boy that walked behind them, with a smile plastered on his face.

Sanada had carried him all the way to the bedroom, without so much as breaking a sweat. Sanada then placed the younger on the bed, checked him over, nodded, and then walked over to his own dresser to get his pyjamas. Echizen, grumbling, got off of the bed and headed over to the dresser he and Yukimura shared. He pulled out a pair of pants. He tended not to sleep with a shirt on. It was after he put on his pants, that Yukimura approached, with a spark of determination in his eye. "On the floor. It's about time someone fixed that back of yours." He said, his voice strong, leaving Echizen little room to protest.

However Echizen was stubborn, and never took well to people telling him what to do. He shook his head at Yukimura. "It's nothing. I'm tired and going to bed." He said, emphasising himself by lightly brushing Yukimura away with him arm.

Yukimura did not take kindly to being pushed off. He quickly grabbed Echizen arm, and with a few moves that would have made martial artists jealous, Yukimura had pinned Echizen to the floor. The younger blinked. When the hell had that happened? And how long has Yukimura been able to do that? The elder grinned. "You pick up a few things here and there at Rikkaidai." He said.

His voice acted as an attention grabber for the others. Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji, and Sanada turned to the two boys sprawled out on the floor. Yukimura grinned and then addressed Sanada, "He has a lot of knots in his back. It would be best if you could help work them out, after all, as his team members for the month, we need to look out for him, and keep him in top form." Tezuka nodded and continued doing what was doing, Atobe let out a laugh, and also turned back to what he was doing. Sanada headed over to the two and nodded. Yukimura got off of Echizen, the younger taking this as his chance to escape tried to get up, however Sanada easily caught him, turned him around, and laid him on his stomach. Sanada then straddled the younger teen and started to work his magic.

Fuji had wandered over to the three and sat beside Yukimura as he watched the stoic older teen, turn the youngest member of Seigaku into a puddle. Fuji grinned and Echizen shivered. Echizen bit his tongue. Sanada's hands were heavenly on his back. Echizen's hands were gripping at the carpet and he was trying his hardest not give in. But the way that Sanada's privates would grind into his rear made him lose control. He couldn't handle all the sensations thrown at him anymore and he let out a breathy moan. He felt Sanada grow hard, and with the general motions they were going through, Echizen was also growing hard with each passing second. "Please…" He said breathlessly, he didn't really know what he was asking for, but he didn't really care. Sanada started to apply more pressure and Echizen gasped.

By now, Atobe and Tezuka had joined in. Watching Echizen lose control like this was such a rare opportunity, they couldn't pass it up. Tezuka sat beside Fuji, and Atobe beside Yukimura. They watched the lithe boy moan out as Sanada massaged the lower part of his back. Each one of them taking mental notes for latter situations.

Echizen just now noticed that there was a crowd watching him and he tensed. He realized just what he was doing and became very annoyed. He slammed his mouth shut and grit his teeth. "Get off Sanada." He said. The elder teen was confused, and stopped. Everyone else was also surprised at the sudden change of attitude from the younger. "I said get off!" Echizen barked out. Sanada did as he was told and got off the rookie. Echizen stood up and stomped past everyone, towards the door. "I am **not** anyone's play thing. Thank you _very_ much. I am sleeping downstairs on the couch, alone. And I best be there when I wake up in the morning. Good night." He said, storming downstairs to the living room area.

He grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and covered himself. He was pissed that the would do something like that. He had a feeling that they knew about his feelings were exploiting him, after all, he knew he wasn't the best at keeping secrets from them, but if they thought they could just toy around with him to pass the time, they were so very wrong.

He was Echizen Ryoma, and he would be damned if he let them, or anyone else, use him like that. And with that resolve, he fell asleep.

-------

A/N:

Chapter three is up! Sorry about the wait, it just wasn't working itself out.

First off THANK YOU to everyone who has given me little grammatical feed-backs. They help a lot. Really and truly do.

Second off, it looks like it will be OT6 by a landslide. Which is fine with me, maybe a little harder to write, but I'll give it a try. As you can tell there wasn't very much Atobe in this chapter… I'll try my best though.

Third off, I love you all, the amount of reviews in my inbox like made me tear up inside. Thank you so much.

And Lastly, what did you think about this chapter? Leave a comment.

Destiny Writes.


End file.
